


【卡樱】清醒梦 04

by janetcrush



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcrush/pseuds/janetcrush





	【卡樱】清醒梦 04

04  
今天是宇智波母女逛街的日子。  
生下莎拉娜后一直长发摇曳的春野樱，红丝绒高跟鞋，浅绿丝绸风衣再搭着白色喇叭裤。玉雪可爱娇娇软软的莎拉娜，穿着有红丝带蝴蝶结的黄色小洋装，系一条深绿腰带。  
给大眼睛黑头发的莎拉娜打扮是春野樱现下最热衷的事。迷你版白雪公主的长相让莎拉娜很受长辈欢迎，长得好看性格好的小女孩在大叔大妈眼里是世界上最可爱的生物。  
蔬菜屋的阿姨逗弄着莎拉娜，夸赞：“沙拉酱长得真像小公主。”  
已经有木叶女神称号的春野樱一点都不谦虚，照单全收：“那是，阿姨您真有眼光。”她摩挲一下女儿的脸，莎拉娜眷恋地蹭了蹭，“毕竟我和我家旦那都是美人嘛。”  
母女出去溜达一圈回来，莎拉娜手里也能抓着一个袋子，装着大叔大妈从自家店里抓出来的车厘子。  
春野樱看着女儿的脸就自豪得恨不得告诉全世界自家崽崽就是天下第一可爱。  
她每天在重建初期的医院忙到晕头转向。初期重建不光是场地、器械，还有珍贵的毁于战火的实验记录和病例。下班回家能看到这张和自己相似的小脸出现在玄关抬头迎接，再用小奶音软软地叫“妈妈，欢迎回家”，抱着玩偶凑上来主动求亲亲。  
孩童的脸颊似水，唇瓣似花。春野樱亲完女儿的脸颊，然后自己的脸颊也迎来蝴蝶飞过轻略颊般的美好触觉。有这样的下班日常简直就是医院里再累，回到家也能满足又熨帖。  
每天春野樱上班时孩子交给父母。到下班的时间莎拉娜在春野家吃过晚饭，和二老散步回到自己家里。  
母女两人住的也就是当初宇智波夫妇在村时居住的小窝，春野家的祖产。宇智波大宅经过六代目的斡旋，房屋所有权成功解禁，被划到了木叶的宇智波樱名下。很明显所有人都对偏激的宇智波存有忌惮。  
虽然春野樱有买一家三口居住的那种单独别墅，并一人还着房贷。可想想女儿在自己上班时没人照顾，要是回到的是空荡荡的新家或者宇智波大宅，那还不知道有多害怕寂寞。反复思量还是选择了温馨的小家，更有利于孩子成长。  
小家里有夫妇俩弯腰牵着莎拉娜学步的照片，房间有毛茸茸的玩偶和地毯，墙壁上有莎拉娜学写字学画画时的涂鸦。成长记录里满满的都是莎拉娜各个时期的照片，从两个月的婴儿到六岁的孩童。  
莎拉娜在照片里大多是好奇或者是各种微笑的表情。佐助君说这一点莎拉娜完全不像小时候的他，莎拉娜看向镜头的时候就算不笑也不会哭。  
鼬的嘴里佐助是天下第一爱哭鼻子的弟弟，饿了要哭，晚上没人哄他睡觉要哭，见不着喜爱的小玩具要哭，哥哥不抱他还把他给了别人要哭，白天睡多了晚上睡不着也要哭得别人都睡不着只能咬着牙睁不开眼地起床哄他。鼬把佐助照顾得太好了，所以他无论何时都能哭得中气十足且持续长久，是个真正的磨人精小霸王。  
奶爸佐助和妻子坐在沙发上看电视，一边回忆和鼬的往事一边咬着最爱的西红柿，樱默契地递过去一张湿巾。九个月的的莎拉娜在沙发上努力地想从爸爸的膝盖爬下去，越过坐着的父母爬到沙发尽头。佐助由着她练习爬行，心耳意神却都在孩子身上，等莎拉娜快要越界或是掉下去的时候再扶一把。  
你问为什么不在地毯上爬？因为佐助觉得他的小公主不能在又脏又硬的地毯上爬，就算是婴儿专用爬行垫也不行。  
春野樱听着往事，注视着看孩子的佐助，不禁莞尔。高傲的佐助君愿意为这个家付出努力，和她说他和最重要的哥哥的相处日常，变身奶爸全天在家看着莎拉娜。每天父女两个一起等着从医院下班的她。玄关处两张黑发黑眼无比相似的美人脸并列着，大美人对她说“欢迎回来”帮她挂包。小美人拍着手笑得灿烂无比，咿咿呀呀地吐出不明音节。  
家里会很干净不需要她烦心，饭菜会在桌上摆好等她就座。  
三口之家的时光里，每天冰箱里会堆着三四个新鲜番茄，屋子里会有冲泡奶粉的甜甜奶香，桌子上会有路过丸子屋顺手带回来的和果子。  
温暖的家庭把佐助整个人都变得柔和了一点。  
不过大美人要是再多笑笑就好了，春野樱遗憾地想。她认识佐助这么多年可以摸着良心发誓：从她认识佐助起，她还没有见到佐助爽朗地、发自内心地笑过。  
看着佐助微弱的回应，春野樱觉得她对佐助的付出还是得到了一点回报的。虽然她本身从佐助挽留她时起，就并不期望回报。  
因为宇智波佐助他对她没有爱情，至少不是春野樱想要的那种爱情。他不会像她一样，思念一个人时有灼热又痛苦的心情。他选择与自己在一起或许只是因为他觉得要结婚的话人选也只有她了，他不用向她付出什么，他可以毫无顾虑地继续流浪而背后有家。  
白日上班晚上陪女儿的生活温馨又美好，像是一眼能望到日后也会一直这样下去。  
真是美好的表象。  
对佐助来说亲情固然重要，但也只是调剂品，一个他困倦时才会回来的港湾。换言之，他不会费心经营婚姻维系夫妻关系，也没这个自觉。  
看吧，莎拉娜都六岁了，可现在逛街的女神和小公主身边还是没有那个叫丈夫叫父亲的人。  
莎拉娜三岁半的时候佐助重新离家流浪。只是为了离家的那种。  
接受六代目的秘密任务也是启程前的事了。这是卡卡西老师的好心，她很感激。  
春野樱突然面对了佐助的平静告知。这项毫无商议、理所当然但不近人情的离家通知让她恼怒、羞愤、困惑、无力感齐齐涌上心头。她感觉自己攥着医学书籍的手在神经质地微微发抖。  
她深吸一口气，把怒火稍稍压下去些。但她并不打算憋下这口气只气死自己。  
她思考了一下，决定不问什么“你还有什么罪要赎”“莎拉娜和我怎么办”的愚蠢问题。离家=抛弃妻女，佐助君不会不明白。  
春野樱咽了下口水，艰难无比地开口：“你已经决定了吧。那告诉我也只是通知了。”  
“嗯。”  
“你应该先跟我商量一下的，佐助君。我是你的妻子，有权知道你接了什么任务。”春野樱感觉自己被这个冷淡的“嗯”给激怒了。她想拍茶几，反应过来怪力的威力，好歹拨弄了一下手上抑制怪力的手镯没毁了自家房子。  
一对两只的手镯，材质是乳白隐约带紫光的白珊瑚，旅途中作为代替族内早已毁坏的传家宝，被佐助买下赠给新婚妻子。是套在两只洁白纤细的手腕上平时经常有手术得卸下来的一对漂亮的镯子，不能戴也舍不得不戴，后来作为容器被它的主人开发出新术来抑制怪力。  
春野樱感觉心拔凉拔凉的，这是她不要脸地抛下所有矜持和自尊、几度差点交付性命追来的男人。简而言之她一直在倒贴。春野樱已经可以想象到一等宇智波佐助离开，她春野樱在木叶的小姑娘嘴里就会立刻从“一直倒贴叛忍的木叶的羞耻”变成“被倒贴追来的丈夫抛弃的可怜傻瓜”。  
人的恶意有多大她最清楚了，她好歹也是四五岁就被校园暴力过的人。医院的新一代小护士和村里的少年有多推崇她这个女神，背后就有多少来自同性的沾满嫉妒剧毒的恶意闲话。  
毫无过错的人也可以举止投足都收到大段的嘲讽挖苦，天天被恶作剧。她被嘲笑宽额头，但她的额头也不是很大。那些说她“宽额头”的小女孩和做忍者之后嘲讽她的敌人们，自动忽略了发际线对上庭是有修饰效果的。发型影响颜值，这个道理她们真的不晓得吗？  
人言可畏还体现在对当事人的影响上。被包围在流言里，一个说辞听久了，可能日后她自己都会觉得没错就是这样，难堪委屈，想结束这段婚姻。  
她害怕这样难堪的婚姻，更害怕唯一努力维持的自己都将佐助放弃。  
春野樱写了那么多心理学精神学的报告，怎么会不知道丈夫是个第四型人格的下降人格，心理不成熟不完整。佐助切实地在这段婚姻了感受到了家庭的温暖。春野樱敢说在她的长期引导下，佐助君那漂亮躯壳下的长不大的、嚎哭着的灭族之夜时的7岁灵魂也终究会变得成熟。  
可心理年龄只有7岁的丈夫现在居然商量都不打一下就要离家出走抛弃妻女。  
春野樱很挫败。她不可否认剖析自己内心后，这种爱情里的救世主情结和被需要感是一种深层次的自恋，来源于童年和少女时的不安和挫败。  
她也在婚姻里证明自己的价值，抚养孩子修复伤口。他们都在这段婚姻里修补自己。  
可她的挫败来源于谁。  
童年接连的暴力甚至催生出了双重人格，表人格元气可爱符合师长期待，里人格吐槽现实反抗暴力。  
佐助夺还战后，接下来是夹在鸣人佐助间不想任何一人死去，挽回不了佐助救不了鸣人，看他们的背影一路追赶。即使成长了，但在大蛇丸基地里被碾压实力、神级实力佩恩袭击木叶时的无力，都让她更加挫败。  
唯一快意的也只有和千代婆婆对战赤砂之蝎的那一战，虽然肉体痛苦但精神爽快顺畅。正当地在战场上通过暴力发泄出苦闷的方式，真是前所未有。冲这一点她每年去砂隐交流都要给千代和蝎并列的墓碑上坟。  
她以为她和佐助奉子成婚但也好歹是结了婚成了正果，结果这个“我家的旦那”依旧不把妻子当回事。  
春野樱想到这里突然像个泄了气的皮球。瞬息之间脑子里乱糟糟滚过万千想法，也不敌前头“未来自己会放弃佐助”的闪过。她甚至觉得自己心里的怒火已经被泼了一盆冷水。春野樱开始畏缩，就好像现在她已经是个放弃丈夫的坏女人。  
她很疲惫：“我知道了。”  
宇智波佐助觉得妻子情绪有些不对劲，但也没说什么：“那家里就拜托你了，樱。”  
幸好她一直保持原姓。  
宇智波大宅契约上的名字是“宇智波樱”可不代表她是真的改了名，不过是高层对佐助的特意警告和强调“春野樱是我们手里的人质筹码”罢了。  
春野樱自嘲地想，木叶同期的夫妇里能出这种事的也只有他们家了。这样的破事哪怕放在老年夫妇芽吹和兆身上，芽吹也敢，也能操起下忍老本行，拿着锅把兆打得满头包。  
是宇智波的爱变质了吗？我怎么闻着一股渣味呢？  
木叶有贵族网络之后春野樱也会了很多新词。她这样苦中作乐地疲惫地扶额吐槽着。  
这样畸形的婚姻她还能支撑多久，她不知道。她只知道自己很爱佐助和莎拉娜，且她不能救世主一样把佐助捞出来。  
能救世的从来只有少年鸣人。现在哪怕叫青年鸣人去救世，他本人也不会有年轻时照耀一切的热情了。  
看到他们两人久违地并肩迎战十尾时，终结谷之战扶着老师飞跳着找到挺尸的两人时，两次流出的眼泪不只是因为期待了好多年的老七班回归。  
第一次流泪还有暗自心酸她这么多年追逐也抵不上鸣人问的一句“一起迎战吗”的宿命感。  
至于终结谷，她无比清晰地感觉到了两个少年的死去。  
鸣人恋爱，结婚。  
佐助挽留，结婚。  
两个少年终究是死去了。  
也不知道是谁的错。  
这样一直抱有的隐秘负疚里，只有自己如愿本来就是一种折磨，特别是春野樱时常能看到寸头鸣人的苦脸  
曾经日向家一直在暗示新夫妇赶紧要一个孩子，鸣人顶着几方压力，硬是没松嘴。后来博人比莎拉娜小了一年多几个月，差点就不能同一届入学。  
宇智波夫妇回村的时候，鸣人他刚从这种暧昧混浊的压力和催促中逃走，跑来接宇智波夫妇。  
那时刚做了母亲的春野樱心里咯噔一沉，她用久别喜极而泣的借口，擦去眼角突然冒出来的泪花。  
她的整个少女人生都是奉献给七班的，鸣人，佐助，卡卡西。比起井野佐井纲手父母这样的纯•亲友团，她对老七班的关心和奉献不可谓不多。追逐的压抑，谁都不能挽回的无力，对软弱自己的自我厌恶。一切灰暗的东西都指向她整个人生里最重要的一个决定：放弃幻术天赋，为了不让鸣人再受伤、带回离村的佐助而改学医术和怪力。  
他们之间有着这样深切的羁绊。  
在她当了母亲母性满点之后，她看谁都是惹人怜爱的孩子，想包容，想呵护。尽管回村之后她被纲手翘班积压的事务逼得又重新炸毛。  
春野樱用看儿子的眼光看漩涡鸣人，一阵痛心疾首，我当初把紫色小雏菊推向金毛狐狸是对还是错，狐狸好像受尽白眼啊怎么办。早就跟他说过了不要那么快跳进婚姻的坟墓，日向族内关系没那么简单，怎么死孩子就是不听，我还花钱吃了喜酒啊啊啊！  
春野樱痛心疾首时完全忘了自己跳进坟墓也就比鸣人晚了那么三四个月。  
以她医学生十几年的职业素养指天发誓，宁次当时绝对是演技无比精准地自我放弃了生命，用身体撞向十尾的木刺。  
日向宗家对分家下的笼中鸟印到底能控制人到什么程度、秘术开发的时候又死了多少人，这一点春野樱根本不敢深想。  
想得更阴暗一点，这个命令是否来自日足。毕竟用一个会威胁宗家的分家天才亲侄子的区区小命，一个爱慕下任火影的没用的嫡长女，去换取一段婚姻，一个有日向血统的孩子，从而让一直依附木叶实力比不过宇智波，地位不上不下的日向家有一个直接的地位提高，实在是再划算不过了。  
战场上的死亡比什么理由都要正当，亲眼见到总是最安心的，不是吗。  
春野樱和在场的人看的都很明白，雏田在宁次死后没流一滴眼泪，小李和天天甚至是如释重负。  
当时贤值8的春野樱和贤值9的鹿丸对视一眼，心照不宣。  
后来大家都慢慢和婚后转职成为家庭主妇的雏田疏远了。一根筋的牙琢磨几年这个事，再加上志乃，也是多少明白的。  
真搞笑，明明是当年一直为雏田的暗恋打气的牙，战场上耗费查克拉吊着雏田哥哥宁次命的志乃。  
雏田确实成功了，因为没有人能对宁次的死漠然。这意味着俊朗的黑发白眼天才少年不会再嫌弃小李1001次的对战请求，不会再和凯班一起进行体术训练来个日常百圈奔跑，不会再嘴上嫌弃但手上诚实地替组队同伴收拾首尾，不会再掀开一乐大叔的拉面帘对鸣人打招呼。  
春野樱与宁次接触不多，印象最深刻的是鬼之国任务时，宁次公主抱着中毒麻痹的她在林中穿梭，轻柔地把她放在树下。  
春野樱当时只是因为毒药而麻痹，不能动不能出声。近距离接触下来她感觉宁次是个温柔又不认命的人，一个灵魂撕裂成了两半在体内纠缠厮打。  
现在回想起来，鸣人当初对宁次说的“改变命运给你看”简直就是个笑话。  
文学一点说，改变命运的举动本身也是命运，谁知道这样的改变不是包含在你设定好的命运里？现实一点说，白天被六代目和静音姐抓住接班培训、晚上身心俱疲地回家面对妻儿的鸣人，自己都没顾得好，又能改变什么？  
那个金发少年早就和黑发少年一起死去了啊。  
宁次心甘情愿早萌死志。死亡就是解脱，无解的笼中鸟终归天空。可怜笼中鸟是真的只有在死这件事上还有点选择的余地。  
“我是以自己的意志去赴死的。”这据说是日足双胞胎弟弟，只是因为出生晚了，就被划为分家的日差的遗言。  
“我终于明白了，为了同伴而死的那种自由的心情。”这是想起父亲遗言的宁次的遗言。  
宁次的演技到现在也只有鼬和信能与之媲美。  
可怜的哥哥联盟，可怜的没看到孩子的伯伯/舅舅们。


End file.
